The Eyes of a Monster
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: My version of the episode "Memoriam" Assumes Gary Michaels never existed and Reid's father was the killer. How do things pan out for our favorite genius when he's forced to confront the darkness of his past? WARNING: mentions of child molestation!
1. A Dream of Murder

**A/N: This story was originally intended to only be a short little experiment to answer a question that my mind had to go and ask after watching "Memoriam" for about the twenty or thirtieth time... "What if Reid had been right, and his father was Riley's murderer?" It somehow grew to be several chapters and well, here it is. I'm going to apologize right now for the obviously directly taken from the episode dialogue in this chapter. I felt the chapter was necessary and also that a lot of this dialogue wouldn't change. The conversation with Lou Jenkins is slightly different because, well, he didn't kill Gary Michaels since Gary Michaels never existed... anyway...**

**WARNING: Spoilers to "Memoriam" and "Profiler, Profiled"; also semigraphic/nongraphic mentions of child molestation and sexual abuse throughout**

**Please read and review! (FYI: it hurt my heart to write this story, but my mind, as I said, is evil and just wouldn't let it go...)**

_"Molesters do not wear an ugly mask. They wear a shield of trust." ~ Patty Rase Hopson_

Ch. 1: A Dream of Murder

Rossi looked across the table at the young man in front of him. He could see what this dream, this nightmare, was doing to Reid and he worried about what they might uncover if they pursued this investigation. He knew that Reid knew the implications of this crime, but he still felt the need to caution him. "I don't need to tell you that this was need bases, and sexual in nature," he began, watching Reid's reaction.

His eyes darted between Rossi and Morgan as he leaned back into his chair. He knew what Rossi was about to say and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it.

"I'm going to ask you again," Rossi continued. "Are you sure you want to go down this road?" he asked.

Reid half wanted to say no. He didn't want to go down that road. But he had to know. He had to. He couldn't ignore the nightmares that he'd been having for most of his life.

* * *

After deciding it would be better to talk to neighbors before actually tracking down Reid's father, Morgan and Reid pulled into the drive of Lou Jenkins' home.

The man looked up as the two FBI agents approached and frowned. "Who are you?" he asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Lou Jenkins?" Morgan asked, flashing his badge. "We're here to ask you a few questions. We're investigating your son's murder."

Lou's laugh was bitter. "It's been twenty years." he said. "What makes you think that you'll catch the bastard who took my son from me?"

"We believe we may have some new evidence," Reid said slowly. "We might have a suspect.

Lou looked up, "A suspect?" he asked, hope gleaming in his eyes. "Who?"

"William Reid." Morgan answered, seeing the look on Reid's face.

Lou raised his brows, "William Reid?" he asked. "You're crazy if you think Will Reid killed my son."

Morgan sighed, expecting the resistance. "We're just here to ask a few questions." he explained again.

Lou shook his head, "Who are you to come here asking these questions?" he asked, half turning away, disappointment flickering in eyes. Will couldn't have killed Riley… impossible.

"I'm his son," Reid answered, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Spencer?" Lou asked, surprised. "Imagine that, Spencer a G-man." he shook his head incredulously.

"Was William around you house often?" Morgan asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.

Lou shrugged, "The occasional barbecue I guess," he answered slowly.

"Was Riley around on these occasions?" Reid asked, squinting against the sun.

Lou looked at Reid, trying to understand why the young man was so willing to believe his father a murderer. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"I need to know." Reid answered simply.

Lou looked down, then glanced back up at the man. "He was a good man." he said. "He didn't kill my son."

"Where is he, these days? My father?" Reid asked as Lou began to turn around.

"It's been years," Lou said. "But he's probably still at the same firm in Summerland."

Reid looked surprised, "He's been in town this whole time?" he asked, talking more to himself than anyone else.

As they turned to leave, Morgan asked, "You know Summerland?"

"Yeah, it's like nine miles east of here, off the 95." he frowned, his jaw tightening. "All this time he was ten minutes away and he never let me know." He walked back to the SUV, anger burning in his eyes.

* * *

They walked into the office building and looked around. Reid remembered, vaguely, his father working here when he was just a kid, but the memories were distorted and sparse at best.

The receptionist looked up as they approached, "Can I help you?" she asked, eyeing their guns warily.

"Yeah," Reid started to speak. But he couldn't make the words come out of his mouth. He hadn't seen his father in seventeen years. Not since he was ten.

Noticing Reid's discomfort, Rossi stepped forward. "We need to speak with William Reid."

"Is he expecting you?" the woman asked.

"I don't think so," Ross said, flashing his badge.

The receptionist nodded, "I'll let him know you're here."

The two agents looked at their friend as the woman hurried off. "Reid are you alright?"

"Yeah… no. I'm gonna… I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Reid answered, hurrying off down the hall.

Morgan turned to Rossi with a worried expression on his face. "Does he look alright to you?" he asked.

"Seventeen years." Rossi said. "That's a long time to go between visits."

"Not long enough," Morgan said, looking back in direction his friend had ran. "The kid's still angry."

Rossi nodded, "I'm starting to get that."


	2. Hypnosis

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry again for how close to the episode this chapter is. I promise the next chapter will be differnt.**

**WARNING: same as chapter one**

Ch. 2: Hypnosis

Reid stared across the room at his father, trying very hard to keep his emotions in check. At the very least, his father had abandoned him with a schizophrenic mother when he was ten. At worst, he was a pedophile and a child murderer.

His father's eyes, almost the same color as his own, were confused and searching. To say he'd been surprised to see his son, now an FBI agent, standing in front of him after nearly twenty years was an understatement. He didn't know what to think…

He noted the differences in his and his son's appearances but didn't say anything aloud, not wanting to risk his son getting angry. Besides, he was far more concerned with why the FBI wanted to see him. It could have anything to do with… no. That was in the past. Years ago.

The tension in the room was almost visible, but William was too nervous to break the silence and Reid was too stubborn. Rossi and Morgan looked between the two men. Morgan finally broke the uncomfortable silence. "We're here about a murder from twenty years ago." he said.

"Twenty years ago?" William said, noticeably tensing. "That's a long time. How exactly can I help you?"

"The murder was of a six year old boy. Riley Jenkins." Reid said, eyeing his father closely. "Do you remember Riley Jenkins?"

William stiffened for a moment before nodding. "Of course," he said.

Reid forced himself to remain calm, "I've been having dreams about his death since I was a little boy, but when I came back, something was jogged and the dream changed." he paused. "I saw his killer. And it was you."

William's eyes widened. He forced himself to remain calm. "Interesting dream." he said.

"You don't seem surprised," Morgan said.

Making himself remain nonchalant, William looked at him with a half smile on his face. "I stopped being surprised by Spencer's mind years ago." he said calmly.

Rossi leaned forward, "In a crime like this, there are certain things we look for. You fit parts of that profile." he said, watching William's face for a reaction.

William kept himself stiff, his eyes darted between the three agents. He forced disbelief and anger into his voice. "You're not suggesting that I have anything to do with this?" he asked.

Morgan shook his head, "We're just trying to find a little boys murderer." he said. "We only want your cooperation to let us go through your computer and files."

William was beginning to sweat. "My cooperation?" he asked, working hard to keep his voice from shaking. "If you want to go through my stuff, get a warrant."

* * *

Standing in the lobby of the hotel, Reid, Morgan and Rossi listened as Garcia explained that they'd found nothing incriminating on his father's computer.

"He's smart," Reid said. "Is it possible he kept it under the table?"

Hotch answered on the other end of the phone, "Of course, but from what we've got he's not our guy."

"We can tell you other things about him if you want to know," Prentiss said.

Reid nodded, "I'm listening," he said as Prentiss, Garcia and Hotch told him what they'd found about his father. It shouldn't be that way, he thought. He shouldn't have to be hearing about his father from friends over the phone. He should just know these things.

"From his extensive collection it looks like his favorite author is -" Hotch continued explaining.

Reid cut him off, "Isaac Asimov," he said. "I remember that one."

"He does have one other major area of interest," Garcia explained, hoping to give her friend some good news.

"What is it?" Reid asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"You, kiddo." she said. "He has like a gazillion articles, everything you've ever had published…"

"He's keeping tabs on you, that's something." Rossi said encouragingly.

"Yeah, he Googled me." Reid said angrily. "That makes up for everything. I need some air." Without waiting for any response, he turned and ran out of the lobby, angry.

* * *

"Looks like you got a loose one," a pretty blond woman said, sliding into the seat next to Reid.

Reid looked up, pulled out of internal war. "No such thing," he said. "These machines run on random number generators. No brain, no bias. Best odds in the house though."

The woman raised her brows, "I thought Craps has the best odds," she said.

Reid nodded slowly, eyes still focused on the machine in front of him. "True, poker odds are slightly worse at .7%, but if you apply simply strategy and mathematics and always draw for the royal flush, you can push those odds to 2%."

She smiled, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Handsome and smart," she said. "So are you in town for the convention?"

"Uh, there are 12 conventions in town this week, which one are you talking about?"

"Take your pick," she laughed, taking her lighter out and lighting her cigarette.

"Six minutes," Reid murmured.

"Excuse me?" she asked, looking confused.

"Something I said to my mother to get her to quit smoking." he explained. "A cigarette takes six minutes off your life so every time she'd light one I'd say that six minutes that I don't get to spend with you."

"That's sweet," the woman smiled. "Did it work?"

"No," Reid smiled, shaking his head.

"'Cause I've tried everything; the gum, the patch. Nothing works."

"You should try hypnosis," Reid suggested. "They've had some success…" he trailed off, an idea suddenly occurring to him.

"Really?" she asked. Reid didn't hear her. He barely registered Morgan and Rossi showing up and pulling him from the chair.

"You won like, two thousand dollars!" the woman called out to him as he left.

"Keep it." Reid said absently, not really paying attention.

"You do realize you just gave two thousand dollars to a hooker?" Rossi said, giving Reid a questioning look.

"That must've been some conversation," Morgan teased. "What was it about."

"How to stop smoking," Reid answered absently. His mind wasn't really in the casino, he was thinking about a possible way to find the answers he was looking for. Hypnosis.


	3. Suppressed Memories

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :) as promised, this chapter is where things start to get WAY different from the episode.**

**WARNING: Once again, spoilers for "Memoriam" and "Profiler, Profiled". This is also the chapter where the semi/nongraphic mentions of child molestation and sexual abuse begin to happen.**

Ch. 3: Suppressed Memories

They were sitting in the hypnotherapies' office. She was a nice woman with a kind smile, but Reid had still been slightly nervous as she'd put him under.

She explained the drawbacks and difficulties of hypnosis, but Reid already knew about the issues of hypnotherapy. He just wanted to know the truth. He had to know the truth.

She took Reid's hand and put her own in his fist. "If at any time you feel fear, I want you to squeeze my wrist, do you understand?"

It took Reid a moment to answer her, his eyes closed. He was laying down across a large couch. "Yes," he said slowly.

She nodded, "Okay, I want you to take me back to the night you were just telling me about. You couldn't sleep because your parents were arguing."

Reid took a deep breath, the memory forming in his mind. "He's coming in," Reid said slowly.

"Who? Your father?" she glanced over at Rossi, who had been allowed to sit in on the session.

"Yes…" Reid's voice was quiet. "He… I'm pretending to be asleep, but he knows I'm awake." he stopped talking, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as the memory cleared and hit him in a rush…

_He heard the door to his bedroom open and shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep. The door shut and he heard his father walking toward the bed. "I know you're awake, Spencer." His father said, sitting down._

_Spencer stiffened. It had been months since the last time… he'd hoped it was over, that it would never happen again. It couldn't be happening again. He knew it wasn't right…_

"_I love you, Spencer." his father whispered, pulling the blankets back and sliding onto the bed next to his son. Spencer clenched his eyes shut, wanting more than anything to be anywhere else._

_His father's hand wrapped around his torso and began to slowly move down. He gently began to remove his son's pajama bottoms while his other hand caressed Spencer's hair. "I'll always love you," William Reid whispered in his son's ear as Spencer's pants slid down to his ankles…_

Back in the therapist's office, Reid was thrashing on the couch, his hand cutting off the blood flow to her hand.

"No…" he muttered, his face a tight expression of fear and despair. "Don't. Please… daddy!" he cried out, seeming to fight and invisible attacker.

"Wake him up!" Rossi demanded, eyeing the young man with worry. "That's enough."

Still trying to fight Reid's tightening grip, she nodded, "I want you to leave this location, Spencer. When I count to three, wake up. One…" she winced as his nails dug into her skin. "Two. Three."

Reid's eyes snapped open suddenly, his breathing erratic. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He couldn't push the memory away. His father … in his bed… his breath in his ear… Reid shuddered and swallowed a rush of bile in his throat. No wonder he hadn't remembered much about his father. His mind had suppressed the memories to protect itself from the pain.

He became aware of a hand at his shoulder and he jerked back violently, still trapped in the memory of his father… "Reid, calm down." a familiar voice. Rossi's voice. Blinking, Reid turned to look at his friend, anguish clear on his face. "Reid, what did you see?" he asked gently, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

He looked away before answering, "It was a few months after Riley Jenkins was murdered…" he started slowly. "My father… came into my room… and…" he couldn't make the words come out of his mouth. He simply couldn't say it.

Rossi closed his eyes, not needing any more explanation. He had feared as much when Reid began to cry and fight on the couch. He had hoped, when all of this started, that Reid's father was innocent. Now, he knew that was highly unlikely.

* * *

Reid stood outside the building, leaning against the concrete walls, trying to figure out how to process the memories that where now so clear… After recalling that one, horrible incident, a flood gate had been opened in Reid's mind and he now remembered numerous, similar occasions.

He realize that the abuse had went on for years before his mother had caught on not long before his father had left the two of them… Her anti-psychotic medications had made her entire past blurry though and he was almost thankful she didn't have any of those memories. She didn't have to live with that pain.

"Reid…?" He looked up and saw Morgan standing there, with a pained expression on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Rossi… told me what happened during the hypnosis."

Reid's jaw tightened reflexively, trying to keep a sob from escaping his mouth. "I don't know," he said slowly. "I- the nightmares I had about Riley were easier to deal with than this," he said finally.

Morgan remembered how Reid had reacted to one of those nightmares a few days ago and sighed, knowing how hard this was didn't make it any easier for him to comfort his friend. "Reid," he said slowly, "I - I know what you're going through right now. I know it's tough."

Reid looked at Morgan, realizing that he did know what this felt like. What the anger and fear and anguish was doing to him. He'd been there too, when he was a kid being molested by Carl Buford. He closed his eyes, "I know." he said slowly. "I don't even know what to… think or feel or do." he said. "How - how could he do that to me? To Riley?"

"He's a sick man, kid." Morgan said, hating the pained expression in Reid's eyes. "He tried to step away from you by going after Riley, but when that ended… the way it ended, he probably decided it was safer to just…" he frowned, not knowing how to say it without sounding blunt. "To stay close to home." he said.

Reid only nodded slowly, trying to think about this whole thing from a profiler's point of view instead of his own. He felt safe in the world of psychological deficiencies and fractured minds. Much more safe than he felt in his own head at the moment.

"It didn't stop," he said slowly. "After Riley. I remember… at first I thought it would, but it didn't. It just kept happening." His eyes were focused on some point far away. "Until I was ten… my mom, she noticed something. I think she realized what was happening. It wasn't long after that when he left."

"I'm sorry, kid." Morgan said sadly, put a hand on his friend's shoulder. He hated seeing what this was doing to Reid. He'd already been through so much pain and damage in his life. It wasn't fair for him to have to deal with this too.

"What am I supposed to do?" Reid asked helplessly, looking into Morgan's eyes for some kind of reassurance.

Morgan sighed, "You get passed it," he said slowly. "Don't let this break you, Reid. You work, you live, you try to forget and you be the best person you know how to be." he paused, "And you get a warrant right now to make sure the bastard goes away forever."


	4. In The Monster's Lair

**A/N: Thank to everyone who reviewed! :) Summer is finally (almost) here. For me at least... only two more days til school's out. Then I will have even more free time to write and post... or maybe less. I guess that depends on the three exams I'm taking in the next couple of days and then the ACT that I'm taking on Saturday... so... here's chapter four since I'm bored, need something to do and have just finished my third Criminal Minds fanfic. Well, technically, it's the 4th, since I wrote and added "New York" on here today, but anyway... now I'm just rambling. Please review!**

Ch. 4: Inside the Monster's Lair

Morgan watched as Reid took off and headed for the SUV. He knew what the kid was going through and hated it for him. Reid had been through so much in his life already; being abandoned by his father with a mentally unstable mother, almost being blown up a few years ago, being kidnapped and tortured to name a few. Now he finds out that his father was a murderer and a pedophile who molested him for years.

Rossi noticed Morgan standing by the building and walked over to him. "Is he gonna be alright?" he asked.

Morgan looked at him sadly, "No. And he probably won't be for a long time." he answered.

"I called the judge." Rossi said. "He signed a search warrant for William Reid's house. You think Reid's up for that?"

Morgan looked back at the SUV and saw Reid staring out the window. "I don't know," he answered. "But he's probably gonna want to be there. You know how he is."

Rossi nodded "Let's go then," he said, leading the way to the SUV.

* * *

Reid was silent on the ride to his father's house, thoughts still trapped in horrifying memories. He couldn't understand how his father could've been that person, that monster, and he hadn't remembered it. He knew that his brain had tried to erase the memories that were painful, but it still didn't feel real. He didn't want to believe that this had happened to him, but he'd spent that past seventeen years living in a kind of denial and he couldn't risk that again.

He could feel Morgan's sympathetic eyes on him for most of the rise, but he wasn't in much of a mood for conversation and he was grateful when Morgan didn't try to talk to him.

* * *

William Reid was pacing in his office, sweat glistening on his brow. Spencer was smart. How long could he hide the fact that he'd killed Riley from him? Especially when he had the FBI behind him?

How much could they find? He reasoned. He had been careful… there wasn't any DNA for them to compare. And besides, to find anything, Spencer would have to remember all of those times when he was younger. And William was certain that he didn't, otherwise, they would've already arrested him.

They needed a search warrant. They didn't have a reason to be granted a search warrant. He took a deep breath and sat down t his desk. He was safe. For now at least.

* * *

William's home was a modest size, especially when compared to how much money he made. Reid felt his gut tighten at the sight of the house. Behind that front door was the lair of a monster. A monster who had destroyed his childhood.

"Are you sure you want to go in?" Morgan asked Reid as they got out of the car. "You don't have to -"

"Yes I do," Reid said abruptly. "I have to."

Morgan nodded, understanding. "Okay." he said.

As they entered the home they noticed how eerily normal it looked. The living room was a pale green color, there were books littering the shelves and magazines on the coffee table. William had gone to great lengths to make sure that nothing looked out of place.

But his efforts were wasted when the agents entered his bedroom. In a box in the closet and underneath the mattress, they found numerous, depressing amounts of child porn. Reid shut his eyes as he pulled the box out of the closet, trying to forget that this was his father's house they were searching.

"I think we've got enough for an arrest warrant," Rossi said, pulling out his cell phone. "I'll call the judge again. Reid, why don't you and Morgan head over to your dad's office. I'll call you when the judge signs the warrant… If you want to go," he added slowly, watching Reid's face. "You don't have to."

Reid sighed and nodded, "I want to." he said, wishing they would stop looking at him as if he were going to break. He knew they were just worried about him, but it only made him feel worse.

* * *

"Mr. Reid," his receptionist's voice came over the speaker. "The FBI is here to see you again,"

William felt himself break out in a sweat. He took a deep breath and composed himself before they entered. They were probably just here to ask him more questions. Nothing he needed to worry about.

Spencer and Agent Morgan entered the office, but they looked different than they had before. Spencer looked… broken. And Agent Morgan looked angry. His dark eyes were glistening with hatred. But he wasn't the one who spoke. Spencer was, his voice tight.

"William Reid, you're under arrest for the rape and murder of Riley Jenkins."

He didn't hear anything else after that as his heart began racing and pounding in his ears. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't have any evidence. How could this be happening? It had to be a mistake.

He searched his son's eyes for some kind of hope. He found none. The eyes staring back at him were angry and cold. And sad. Could he remember anything? But, that was impossible. Wasn't it?

Agent Morgan tightened the cuffs around his wrists and roughly yanked him up and dragged him to his feet. Maybe Spencer did remember… or was there some other reason Agent Morgan looked so incredibly pissed off?

* * *

Reid waited outside while his father was driven away in a squad car. Morgan walked over to him and asked, "Are you alright?" for about the thousandth time that day.

"Should I be?" Reid asked. "I mean, he's going to the station. He's almost definitely going to be in prison for the rest of his life, but I don't feel … any better. I still can't get those memories out of my head. What he did…"

"I know," Morgan said. "And you're probably going to feel that way for a long time. But we've got your dad. Now all that's left is to get a confession. You up for that?"

Reid looked up at Morgan and for an instant, the determination that he'd had in his eyes when they firs began to unravel Riley's murder was there. "Absolutely." he said, sounding more confident than he had in the past few hours.

Nodding, Morgan pulled out the keys and they drove off to the station to confront a monster.


	5. Interrogation

**A/N: Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed this. :)**

**WARNING: Again: Spoilers for "Memoriam" and "Profiler, Profiled"; Mentions of semi/nongraphric child molestation and sexual abuse**

Ch. 5: Interrogation

William sat in an interrogation room, wringing his hands nervously. They didn't know anything for sure. If they had any evidence at all it had to be circumstantial. They were probably looking for a confession… all he had to do was stay silent, demand a lawyer and admit to nothing.

He leaned back in his chair, sweat making his hands slick. He dried them on his pant legs and looked back towards the door. When were they coming in? It had been almost an hour now. He could feel someone's eyes on him. They must be just outside, watching him. So why weren't they coming in?

Logically, he knew they were only trying to make him sweat. Put him on edge. And he also knew that it was working. His nerves were on edge and he was having a hard time focusing on any one point in the room. Where we they?

* * *

Reid and Morgan stood outside the interrogation room, watching William Reid nervously twitch and look around the room. They'd been standing there for nearly an hour, staring at him.

"You know, you don't have to go in there kid." Morgan told him again, seeing the conflicting emotions race through Reid's eyes.

"I do," Reid said, not taking his eyes off of his father. "I told you, Morgan, I have to do this."

Morgan nodded, understanding. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Reid took a moment to answer, "Yeah." he said, turning and leading the way into the interrogation room.

* * *

William looked up as the door opened. _Finally! _He thought, before the fear set back in and he shrunk back down in his chair.

Spencer and Agent Morgan entered the room. William watched nervously as Spencer sat down across from him and Agent Morgan leaned against the wall, hate still glistening in his eyes.

"Why did you kill Riley Jenkins?" Morgan asked abruptly.

William winced at the question, but his only response was "I want a lawyer."

"Why?" Morgan asked. "We found a lot of child porn at your house, William. You knew Riley Jenkins. Are you trying to tell me that another pedophile, who also happened to live in your neighborhood and knew him, killed Riley?"

"I'm not a pedophile." William said quietly, his throat tightening. They'd searched his house? How had they gotten a warrant?

"Then why did you have all of that child porn hidden in your house?" Morgan demanded.

"I…" William desperately tried to think of some sort of reasonable answer, but there wasn't one.

"I…?" Morgan repeated angrily. "What? You don't have an answer, do you? No. Because you are a sick man, Mr. Reid. And you know it."

"No." William said, fighting back tears of shame.

"Yes." Morgan said. "You are. You raped Riley Jenkins and then you killed him to make sure that he never told anyone."

Tears were blurring William's vision but he fought to keep his composure. "No." he said again. "I never touched Riley."

"Riley wasn't the only one you touched," Reid spoke suddenly. His voice was quiet but it didn't shake.

William looked at his son, a single tear leaking out of his eyes. "What?" he asked, not wanting to believe that Spencer remembered… he couldn't remember. He didn't want to think about what would happen in he remembered.

Reid looked at his father, hiding his anger and fear as best he could. A cold determination lit his eyes.

"Riley wasn't the only one," he repeated. "He wasn't even the first."

William stared at his son, shaking his head. "No." he said, almost pleadingly.

"I was." Reid continued, never taking his eyes off of him.

It was all becoming to much for William. Agent Morgan was talking again. He blinked, shaking his head at the words.

"You molested you own son for years," Morgan said bitterly, hating the man in front of him. "And you tried to stop, but you couldn't so you went after Riley Jenkins. You panicked when you thought he would talk so you killed him and went back to molesting your son!" his voice was growing in volume. His fist slammed down on the table.

William was only paying attention to Reid, who was trying not to let what Morgan was saying affect him. "I never hurt you." William said. "I loved you, Spencer."

Reid just stared at him for a moment. "Loved me?" he asked, all of his anger seeping out in his voice. "How can you say that after what you did to me? After all the hell you put me through?"

William shook his head, more tears dripping from his eyes. "I never meant to… to hurt you, son." he reached across the table and took Reid's hand, but he jerked away him with a look of utter disgust on his face. "I tried." he mumbled, his voice tight. "I tried to stop. I never meant to hurt Riley. He was crying and I - I panicked. I'm sorry. I didn't … I don't…" he trailed off in a jumble of incoherent sobs and confessions.

Reid and Morgan glanced at one another and Reid stood. They had their confession. Now they could leave. As they opened the door, William called out to his son, "Spencer!"

But Reid ignored him. He didn't even look back as the door closed, leaving his father alone, once again, in the interrogation room, to think about all of his past regrets.


	6. A New Nightmare

**A/N: yay! the last chapter! :) thanks to everyone who reviewed! glad you peoplez liked it. please review! :)**

**WARNING: same as all previous chapters...**

Ch. 6: A New Nightmare

Morgan watched Reid sit down outside of the interrogation room and put his head in his hands.

"Are you alright?" he asked, even though he knew the answer to the question.

Reid shook his head. "No." he answered.

They sat there like that for a few minutes before Reid finally spoke again. "Will I ever feel okay again?" he asked, looking at Morgan desperately.

Morgan sighed, "I don't know, kid. I honestly don't know."

Rossi spotted the two of them and walked over, "How'd it go in there?" he asked.

"Well, we got a confession." Morgan said. "Before he broke down and started apologizing and crying."

Rossi nodded and glanced at Reid. "Are you alright?"

Reid just shook his head, not really wanting to talk anymore.

* * *

Reid fell asleep late that night, afraid to really close his eyes. When he did fall asleep he was pulled back in time to a dark bedroom.

He heard his father's harsh breathing, his own sobs and then whispers in his ear that it would all be alright. He tried to fight back, to get away, but his father was stronger than he was. He just wanted it to stop. He wanted to make it end. He could feel his tears, hot and wet, trailing down his face. Why was his father doing this this to him?

Morgan heard Reid's fearful cry from the room next to his and shoved back his blanket and rushed to his friend's room.

Reid was thrashing around in his bed, mumbling to himself. He grabbed his arm and started shaking him awake. "Reid! Reid, wake up, man! Reid!"

Reid suddenly jerked awake and bolted up in bed, looking around his room with fear and confusion on his face. "Morgan?" he asked, latching onto his friend's arm for support.

"Are you alright?" Morgan asked, looking at Reid worriedly.

"Y-yeah." Reid answered shakily. "It was just a nightmare."

"About Riley?" Morgan asked.

He shook his head slowly, "About my father." he explained, trying to get the dream out of his head.

Morgan looked at him sadly, hating the pain and desperation in Reid's eyes.

"I know of figured I would have another nightmare," Reid babbled. "I went through a… uh, trauma today and I've pushed it to the back of my mind so it's only logical that my subconscious is trying to work it out in my sleep…"

Morgan shook his head, "Kid, you don't have to explain anything to me." he said. "I know. I get it. Having a nightmare is completely understandable."

Reid nodded slowly, "Yeah." he said. He had finally gotten rid of his nightmares about Riley, but now that nightmare had been replaced by another. A more painful one. He closed his eyes for a moment and forced himself to think more positively.

His father was going to prison. They had put away a child killer and his father would never hurt another kid again. He'd dealt with nightmares before. He could handle this one. He might not be okay right then, but eventually, he knew, he would be able to get through this.

END


End file.
